1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to anti-icing and deicing transmission lines in a power transmission system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for anti-icing and deicing transmission lines without changing the amount of power that flows into the power transmission system and the amount of power that flows out of the power transmission system.
2. Background
A power transmission system is configured to transfer electrical energy generated by a power generation system to a power distribution system. In some cases, a portion of the transmission lines in a power transmission system are located above ground and exposed to the air in the environment around these transmission lines. Consequently, weather conditions in the environment around these transmission lines may affect the performance of these transmission lines.
For example, in some situations, weather conditions may cause ice to form on these transmission lines. The different types of weather conditions that may cause icing of transmission lines may include, for example, without limitation, temperatures below freezing, freezing rain, snow, sleet, and other types of weather conditions.
Ice may form on a transmission line when a temperature of the air around the transmission line is between about negative three degrees Celsius (C.°) and about two degrees Celsius (C.°). Other factors may also affect the formation of ice on a transmission line. These other factors may include, for example, the temperature of the transmission line, wind velocity, humidity, and other suitable factors.
Currently, different solutions are available for anti-icing and deicing transmission lines. Anti-icing includes preventing ice from forming on transmission lines. Deicing includes removing ice that has already formed on the transmission lines.
Some currently available methods for anti-icing and deicing a transmission line include applying a short circuit alternating current (AC) or a short circuit direct current (DC) to the conductor in a transmission line to heat the transmission line. However, these methods may cause an undesired interruption of power flow through the power transmission system. Further, these methods may require more electrical energy than desired to heat the conductor to a desired temperature for anti-icing or deicing.
Additionally, some currently available methods for anti-icing and deicing a transmission line may require a human operator to initiate one or more operations before anti-icing and/or deicing can be performed. In some cases, a human operator may be unable to initiate the operations needed for anti-icing and/or de-icing to be performed as quickly as desired.
Other currently available methods for anti-icing a transmission line include applying a coating to the surface of the transmission line. The coating is comprised of a material configured to reduce the possibility of ice adhering to the transmission line. However, the quality of the materials used in the coating for these types of methods may decrease over time. Consequently, a new coating may need to be reapplied to reduce the possibility of ice adhering to the transmission line.
Further, this coating may not provide the ability to deice a transmission line once ice has adhered to the transmission line. Additionally, these materials used for the coating may be more expensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.